Extention of Myself
by lexabeta
Summary: Sokka goes off a lot to talk to Yue and Toph is forced by Aang and Katara to leave him alone. In annoyance she accomponies him on one of his 'trainings' and Sokka reveals things to Yue that have been on his chest for quite some time. Starts after "Runaway


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. But if I did, I'd be living in China making its sequel...and ya'll would be thanking me at my feet for continuing the story! lol.**

**Spoilers: Sokka's Master, The Runaway, and The Siege at the North Pole.**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! So sorry about "Touched by a Star." I'm truly am sorry about that. But, school started a week ago and I can't handle that particular fic. Honestly, it took a wrong turn somewhere around Chapter 11. So, if anyone I know wants to take it over, let me know. If you haven't read it yet, check it out!**

**I'm trying to write a Zutara fic, but need to get my creative juices reflowing. I've had this Tokka fic in my head a while and thought I'd get it down in writing. Tell me what you think!**

**I'll tell ya'll again about my review 'policy': I DON"T CARE! I ONLY WANT REVIEWS! If you like it tell me, if you don't tell me _why _so I can fix it, please!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Extension of Myself

As the full moon rose above the clouds of twilight, Sokka grabbed his sword and headed out to the cliff, a half-mile or so away from their campsite, claiming to be practicing his fighting skills...at night so no Fire Nation citizens wound become suspicious.

This had been going on for weeks and, by this time, Katara and Aang knew better: he was using this as an excuse to talk to Yue while the full moon is out.

So, on these days Katara and Aang would go to bed early, unwillingly dragging Toph with them to try and give Sokka the illusion of privacy even though he would be over half a mile away and out of site to most of them. But, Toph was absolutely tired of this. She hated going to bed early and, whenever she asked why, she simpily got the same reply every time: that Aang wanted to get up earlier the next morning to train. This, of course, never followed through and Toph was not only annoyed, but also suspicious.

So, earlier this same day she confronted Sokka and straight up asked what went on while he was going about his moonlight training sessions with himself.

She walked up to him while he actually was training, simply extending his sword from his arm, reeling it back in, and doing so with the other arm and all over again.

She walked up and tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "Ok, I need to know!"

Sokka turned around while putting his sword down to the ground and asked in his usual befuddled voice, "Know...what?"

"What the hell goes on in your 'swords trainings,' or should I say nightly sky gazes!" she said, crossing her arms and talking in a louder than necessary voice.

"What?!" he asked surprised.

"Ya, I know that you just sit there for, like, two hours hugging your legs and gazing up at the sky. _Then _you start moving your...space sword around. What is up there that's so interesting?" she asked, acting out the motions of swords' play, not really knowing what she was doing.

He just looked down at the ground behind him and took a few steps in that direction, dragging the sword with him. He let out a small sigh, barely noticeable to the blind earthbender behind him and answered, not reluctant at all, "It's complicated. I don't think you'd really understand if I told you the whole thing."

She unfolded her arms as he walked back to his spot in the middle of his barren training arena and took up his sword swinging. She followed him, trying her best not to get to close to the pointed, molton rock he was moving swiftly around his body and said, "Well, you're just going to have to tell me."

Once again, he put down his arm, turned around and asked sarcastically, "And what makes you think I will?"

"Because I'm tired of going to sleep early twice a week for no apparent reason except for you to have your privacy yards away!" she said, putting up her arms to emphasize yards, "And, if you don't, I'll chuck rocks at you so hard and so big that your going to _wish_ you had spent these nights practicing, even though it won't matter."

Sokka just took one big gulp that was visible to all within a 48-inch perimeter of them and, in haste, offered, "How about tonight?"

"Toph smiled in satisfaction, replied, "Looking forward to it," and walked away, her footsteps quieter than usual.

Sokka just let out a sigh of relief and went back to training, the whole time working out a plan for that evening at dusk.

* * *

So, as Sokka walked into the mist of duck, hoping that Toph would forget all about their meeting despite his plan, his hopes were all thrown off the cliff when Toph ran after him yelling, "Ready to see what goes on in your fantasy world!"

Upon hearing this, Aang and Katara stopped their waterbending and looked at Sokka in confusion.

He read their faces and answered as if he had read their minds, "She threatened to kill me if you guys stuck her in the tent again before sundown."

They both knodded in aprovale, as if knowing this would happen sooner or later and went back to the concentration of their bending in the river.

Sokka and Toph walked out to Sokka's original training spot by the cliff in silence The whole time he was going over his plan in his head.

Once they finally got there, Sokka sat on the ground according to plan and Toph sat on a rock a few feet directly behind him.

He stayed there in that same position nearly a half-hour. Toph was now becoming very impacient and asked, "You know, I can't believe you come out here twice a week and just stare up at the moon all day! I mean, what is so interesting about the moon anyway?"

Sokka faced the ground feeling a bit nervous about being here, theoretically in front of Yue with Toph here, questioning him about his feelings.

"Well, are you going to answer me?"

"I'm sorry, but there are just some things that I don't feel that comfortable sharing," and he went back to his gazing.

She put her hands behind her head and leaned back to lie on the rock and she began wishing she had just stayed back at camp, even to just bend her meteor bracelet.

Suddenly, she remembered one other reason she had asked to comewith Sokka. Lately, about since the Library, she had been feeling weird around Sokka and was determined to find out why.

More time past and exustion was consuming Toph more and more as the minutes ticked by closer to morning. She was very tough when it came to fighting. But, when it was normal things like eating and sleeping, it all came down to no more than the simple truth: that Toph was no more than a twelve year old girl who needed her sleep.

So, within about and hour and a half, she was asleep and quietly snoring barely to where Sokka could here. Though once he did, he checked to make sure she was really sleeping and went on his normal full moon night routine.

"Wow, Yue, I can't believe my plan actually worked with no bumps. She fell asleep. Well, it took a little longer than usual, but it happened," and he chuckled to himself before continuing, "but, I still feel bad about not being able to protect you. If only I would have met Master Piandao sooner I could have saved you. Although, the truth is I have a new protection in mind right now," and he turned to face Toph and back again.

"I really want to protect Toph. I have a sudden urge to like its my duty, just like it was my job to protect you. I'm afraid of failing though, so, I gave her that piece of meteor...kind of as a symbol. Piandao says that my sword should be an extention of myself and, I guess it's just my own way of knowing I'm always with her. She's more than a friend to me and if anything happened to her, I'd honestly blame myself."

He turned once again and noticed that Top was shivering from the wind against her bare shoulders. He got up, took off his shirt and placed it over her arms and concluded, "Yue, just, please, keep an eye on her."

* * *

He now decided to resume his sword training and, for the next hour or so, did just that: swinging his sword back and forth only in a more professional and immpressive eay then he had back at camp.

After the hour, Toph silently woke up to the feel of his swift motions and presice targets. She was slightly distracted be his clothes on her and it didn't take her long to realize what it was. She took in a moment to take in the scent and feel. Mezmorized by this, found herself lost in tought wile getting up, trying to think of what exactly he was doing._He's so...steady! How does he manage it, being him! _

She continued in getting up and walked over to a consentrating warrior. She walked slowly and steadily towards him and was suddenly almost hit by his sword going horrifically fast towards her.

He stummbled back from the surprise and said, "Woah! you scared me there! Be more careful next time!"

Sheactually jus stood there 'staring' up at him and after a few minutes of silence replied, "Ya, will do. I'm...going back to camp," and she left in a blink and a blur.

* * *

**Well, hope you like it! Remember to review...+ or -!**


End file.
